Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas Credits
Executive Producers Ron Howard Brian Grazer Executive Producer Universal Ellen Cockrill Executive Producer WGBH Carol Greenwald Executive Producers David Kirschner Joe Shapiro Written by Joe Fallon Based on the Books by Margaret & H.R. Rey Executive in Charge of Production Tom Ruzicka Supervising Director Jeff McGrath Directed by Scott Heming Cathy Malkasian Jeff McGrath Producer David Wilcox Coordinating Producer Matthew Baughman Voice Direction and Casting by Susan Blu Featuring the Voice Talents of Frank Welker Curious George, Stig Jeff Bennett The Man with the Yellow Hat, Stew Rino Romano The Narrator Jim Cummings Chef Pisghetti, Jumpy E.G. Daily Steve, Fireperson Andie Grey Delisle Betsy, Mrs. Yellow Hat Debi Derryberry Gnocchi Clyde Kusatsu The Grocer Lex Lang The Doorman, Hundley Annie Mumolo Bill Rob Paulsen Mr. Reloj, Mr. Dulsen, Charkie James Sie The Grocer's Son Susan Silo] Netti Pisghetti B.J. Ward Aunt Margaret Rolonda Watts Professor Wiseman Music by Nick Nolan Storyboard by Llyn Hunter Rafael Rosado Pablo Solis Evgueni Delioussine Andrei Svislotski Bert Ring Character Designers Susan Crossley Jeff Johnson Prop Designer Keith Wong Design Coordinator Paul Trandahl Background Layouts Jim Schlenker Lisa Souza Background Color Design Bi-Wei Tronolone Fantasy Sequences Designer Susan Crossley Color Stylist Dene Ann Heming Supervising Timing Director Connor Flynn Timing Directors Debbie Baber-Bonzon Art Vitello Bob Nesler Jaime Diaz Bob Shellhorn Yvette Kaplan Animation Checker Marisha Konwicka Editor Kirk DeMorest Animatic Editor Jay Bixsen Executive in Charge of Post Production Barbara Beck Post Production Coordinator Tim Gilmer For WGBH Series Producer Jacqui Deegan Coordinating Producer Paul Riggins Associate Producers Melissa Bush Marcy Goldberg Sacks Educational Advisor Beth Casey Production Manager Mark McCain Wilson Production Coordinator Catherine Anderson Production Assistant Guy Handleman Production Accountant Laurie "Pinky" Hoover Pre-Production Sound by Studiopolis Post Production Sound Services Provided by Advantage Audio Supervising Sound Editor Bob Poole Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Re-Recording Mixers Fil Brown Melissa Ellis Foley Mixer Mary Erstad Foley Artist Craig Ng Post Production Services CCI Digital Colorist Greg Kibler On-Line Editor Keith Cook Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. For Toon City Animation Supervising Animation Director Russ Mooney Technical Director Alex Misalucha Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay "Christmas with a Monkey" Music by Nick Nolan Lyrics by Joe Fallon Performed by Jeff Bennett Frank Welker Lex Lang Clyde Kusatsu James Sie Jim Cummings E.G. Daily Grey Delisle "The Gift Song" (Something as Special as You) Music by Nick Nolan Lyrics by Joe Fallon Performed by Ken Stacey "Our Christmas Monkey" Music by Nick Nolan Lyrics by Joe Fallon Performed by Grey Delisle Frank Welker Jeff Bennett Rolonda Watts E.G. Daily Copyright 2009 Universal Studios Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing, LLP. Curious George and related Characters Created by by Margaret and H.A. Rey, are copyrighted and trademarked by Houghton Miffin Company and used under license. All Rights Reserved County of first publication: United States of America Universal Studios Is the author of this Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. A Production of Imagine Entertainment WGBH Boston Universal Animation Studios This Program Partially Funded by PBS Kids Category:Christmas Category:PBS Kids Category:End Credits Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:WGBH Boston Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:NBC Category:PBS